


Shameful

by PrettyWhizzer (NargleAdvocate)



Series: Falsettos Character Study [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bad Puns, Banter, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hickeys, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whizzer uses every opportunity to call out Marvin's dress sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NargleAdvocate/pseuds/PrettyWhizzer
Summary: "I've done absolutely nothing shameful-""You sure about that?"A moment of reprieve. And sex.





	Shameful

Whizzer gnawed at his bottom lip as he traced random designs on his lover's chest, trying to figure out what he should say, what to say to fix the shit that had happened before. God, he hated feeling so vulnerable. "I- I'm sorry about, well, you know, earlier-"

"Hey." Marvin lifted Whizzer's chin with his fingers and smiled. "It's fine."

Whizzer could feel himself physically relax. "Okay- okay, good."

They laid in silence again, with Whizzer's head in the crook of Marvin's shoulder, and Marvin running his hand through the other man's hair. It was almost peaceful.

"So..." Whizzer started, trailing off at the end when he realized he had nothing to follow it.

"You really don't like silence, do you?"

"Not at all."

Marvin chuckled. "Then we can talk about how nice your a-"

"I'd rather the silence than that."

"Embarrassed?"

"For _you_."

"I've done absolutely nothing shameful-"

Whizzer moved his head to look up at Marvin, an eyebrow raised. "You sure about that?"

"I stand by my statement."

"Alright, well firstly, your fashion sense, it's abhorrent and definitely shameful."

"My clothes are fine, you prick."

Whizzer hummed in disagreement. "And then there's the whole... face thing. Just- that whole mess."

"I appreciate the honesty," Marvin deadpanned.

Whizzer grinned. "It's my speciality."

"Mhm, I'm sure it is."

"And then there's the fact that you didn't even give me any hickeys this time, c'mon, that's absolutely shameful-"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Down dog." Whizzer chuckled. "Later."

"Now you've got me thinking about it."

"You'll survive."

Marvin trailed a finger from Whizzer's hair, down his neck and onto his collarbone. "You're right, your neck just doesn't look the same without them."

"I just dug myself a hole with this, didn't I?"

"Possibly."

"Give me... five minutes, I'm still recuperating."

" _Aw_ , are you worn out?"

"That's entirely your fault and you know it." Whizzer poked Marvin in the chest.

"Not my fault you can't handle it."

"Cocky."

"Exactly."

"I'm leaving."

"Hey, hey, don't you dare."

"Your jokes are also something to be ashamed about."

Marvin rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. "Says the man who made a sex joke about a spatula."

"Don't attack me like this."

"Would you prefer me to- _attack_ you in another way?"

"Your libido knows no bounds, does it."

"You're the one grinding into my di-"

"Oh _fuck you._ "

Marvin grinned. "Was planning on it."

Whizzer groaned and dropped his head onto Marvin's chest. "Why do I interact with you again?"

"Because I'm good at sex?"

"No, it's definitely not that."

"Prick."

Whizzer shrugged. "So are you going to deliver on those hickeys or not?"

"Finally letting me, hmm?"

"Exactly."

"But- what if I've decided I don't want to anymore?"

Whizzer looked up at Marvin through his eyelashes. "You wouldn't."

"You don't know that."

"Your dick says otherwise."

"I-" Marvin spluttered. After a small pause, he continued, "Fair enough."

"So? You done being condescending enough to start biting?"

Marvin growled lowly before moving out from under Whizzer and then moving on top of him. He gently ran his fingers down the other man's torso before saying, "Don't move."

" _Yes sir_ ," Whizzer replied in a mocking tone.

"Even when you're being immature, you're still so pretty."

"Start biting."

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading! comments are greatly appreciated x


End file.
